Minecratia
by Lord of Story
Summary: this is my first story so plz do kill me if it sucks, you first meet ash as he spawns in the world of minecraftia. with no pants... :/ yeah. he begins hes life jest like no other but he meets a girl and this girl has taken a liking to Ash
1. no pants

Minecraft

I feel the wind, it cools my skin, I hit the earth and all goes black, I wake up in the grasslands, a forest on one side, on the other is a village, a book is in my inventory, I start to open it, it's a minecraft handbook I start the first chapter and it hits me.

Ash: "were the heck is my pants or shirt?"

I get up hitting my head on a chest; I sigh and open it, blue leather pants and a light blue t-shirt sat next to a pair of light gray shoes, I put on the pants, shirt and shoes and look in side again, food, and a wooden pickaxe, I take the hole lot and begin to walk.

Ash: "it said that I have to build to survive the night, ok time to punch tree like an idiot".

It's been 2 week I have a house and a mine…Ok it's just a cave but it's my cave. I walk and walk and walk and walk.

Ash: "wares the exit?

I hear a hiss and than boom the cave shakes.

Ash: "what in the name of Herobrin was that?"

I run than a scream echoes though the cave

?: "help some one help me!"

Ash: "shit some one else is in my cave and it sounds like a girl"


	2. all this for a girl?

Ash stabbed a zombie and swung at a skeleton, a few ribs and bones clattering to the ground. A creeper exploded behind him, just as an Enderman teleported and tried to take his sword from his hands.

Ash: "What the heck?! Where did all these mobs come from?!"

He swung his sword twice again, and the giant beast fell to the ground.

Jumping from block to block l, Ash tried his best to find the girl, following the screams echoing throughout the cave. But he was new at parkour, and he hadn't had time to help stretch his muscles enough. Just when he reached to edge of a ledge, he slipped. He fell a few dozen feet, but, luckily, he landed on a slime. He swung again, chopping the creature into nothing.

He ran as fast as he could, but eventually, his hunger stopped him. Relying on his reserves, he forced his way to the unknown girl when it hit him.

Ash: "Why am I trying to help this girl, when I don't know her?"

?: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ash: *Grimly* "I know! Because my conscious hates me!"

Ash pulls a few pieces of bread from his pocket, eating them, and he starts to run again, killing mobs on the way. He pushes a creeper off to the side, just before he stops at the edge of the cliff. He sees a figure down below, fighting off monsters with only a wooden sword.

Ash: "There she is! Crap, she's going to die if I don't hurry!"

Ash jumping down a cliff wasn't the best idea he had, but it was almost certainly the dumbest. He landed with a big crack (maybe his leg?) , sword in hand he ran to the rescue, cutting a zombie in half and cracking a skull of a skeleton into three parts. A creeper hissed at him, but was dead before it could even ignite itself.

Then, Ash turned and said to the girl:

Ash: "Hi."


	3. Sleep to a melody

The girl was locked on Ash's eyes. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She was in a trance with Ash's diamond like eyes. Honestly, she didn't know what it was about him, but she seemed to get a warm feeling in her stomach.

Just as she felt herself seem to calm a little, Ash grabbed her hand.

Ash: "Come on!"

The girl began to blush, but Ash, being the guy that always had his head in the clouds, didn't notice as he pulled her down the corridor.

Ash: "So, what's your name?"

Mandy: "Um…. M-Mandy"

Ash: "Well, Mandy, I'm Ash, the guy that's trying to rescue you."

Mandy felt her heart skip a beat, not quite sure if it was from surprise or from embarrassment.

Mandy: "Y-yeah, thanks"

Ash: "No problem."

Ash running this way and that from left to right, but he really had no idea where they are going. But he stopped, pain rushing up his leg. Ash grabbed the throbbing limb, bitting his lip in pain. He pulled his hand away, blood smeared on his hand.

Ash: "Damn it, my leg!"

Mandy: "What's wrong with your l-leg-?!"

She looked down at his hand, seeing the blood.

Mandy: "Ah! Your leg it's bleeding!"

Ash: "It's nothing too ba-aaahh! Damn it!

He sat down, unable to stand back up.

Ash: "I can't move! It was that stupid fall!"

Just then, a creeper exploded, opening a room in the cave. Mandy wrapped Ash's arm over her shoulder, helping him limp into the corner of the mine, mobs appearing to see what had caused the explosion. Mandy pulled cobblestone from her bag, blocking the entrance.

Mob noises came from the other side of the wall, a combination of creeper hissed and zombie m***, plus the occasional clacking of skeleton bones.

Mandy sighed, helping Ash sit down. She build a small campfire, before addressing his wounds. She pulled a few pieces of string out from her back, tying them together and wrapping it around his wound. She made a small tourniquet from a strip of we torn clothes, earning a hiss of pain as she wrapped it around his leg.

Mandy: "Sorry, but if it doesn't hurt, then it's not working."

She continued to wrap his leg, before sitting back to admire her work.

Mandy: "There. It's not perfect, but, it'll help stop the bleeding."

Ash: "Thank you."

The was a thick silence between the two, the gowns of zombies and the drip of water falling from the ceiling can be heard. The fire, being the only light in the room, was going out faster than both of them expected.

Ash: "We should start moving"

Mandy: "But your leg, how can you fight like that?"

Ash: *Smirking* "Who said we're fighting?"

Ash made his way to his inventory; in this case it was a backpack. Ash pulled out an iron pic and began to mine his way to the surface. It would take time, but it's better than fighting off an Army of mobs.

After about an hour or two of constant mining, Ash breaks the last dirt block leading to the surface, just as the sun is setting. Ash and Mandy felt the cool night air, a small breeze traveling through the land.

Ash: "Well that was an adventure for a lifetime,.. Or for a few days. I do know that I had a fun time, and made a new friend."

Mandy: "Fun? That was not fun! I almost died! How can you think that is-! Wait. Did you say,.. friend?"

Ash: "Well I did rescue you,.. And I thought, well maybe,.. we could be friends?"

Mandy: "Friends? Me and you? Why would you want to be my friend?

Ash: "Well, why not? Come on, you can stay at my place for the time being"

Ash and Mandy went back to the house; a small little cabin sitting by a river. There was a small farm, and a few animals that had been herded into a pin. Five pigs, six sheep, ten cows and seven chickens, all separated by fences. Two dogs kept watch over the animals, an ocelot observing from one of the windows.

Pretty good for just a week a work.

Ash opened the door for Mandy, petting her walking in first. There were three floors, all connected by a spiraling staircase near the rear wall.

Ash let Mandy use his bed and ash slept on the couch. She nodded, heading up the staircase to the second floor. A small hallway lead back to the front of the house, windows showing the outside world. At the end of the hall, was one of the bedrooms, a double bed sitting against the farthest wall. There was a closet to the left, and another window to the right.

Mandy laid down on the bed, watching the sun finally set. She thought about Ash, and she got the fluttery feeling in her stomach again. She just couldn't sleep.

Mandy: 'Come on, really? You don't fall for every guy that helps you, so what is the difference with this one?'

She sighed, turning onto her side and listening to the sound of the animals outside. That's when she saw the music box.

She sat up, reaching over to the idem and picking it up from the nightstand next to her. There were gold and silver swirls painted over the blue box, a small button on the side. She pressed it, and the box opened, reveling what seemed to be an angel. The Angel wore a silver dress, a gold halo above its head with gold painted wings on its back.

The Angel held a small jewel in its hands, slowing going around as the box began to play a song.

Somewhere in time~ John Berry

Mandy: 'Such a sweet melody.'

She laid back down in the bed, listening to the song echo through the room. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Another note: hey guys/girls just here saying that I have been getting help with the story by Crystalfeather0900, she's been helping me on chapters 2-3 so if you want check her stories out, as you can tell she's grate at stories so yeah thanks to Crystalfeather0900 for helping me and I'll see you in the next chapter bye :3


	4. a Fight to rember

Mandy awoke to her stomach growling at her.

She sat up, almost panicking when she didn't remember where she was.

The music box from last night sat on the bedside table, and she sighed as she remembered.

Ash had rescued her from monsters, and he had invited her to stay the night. A boy who she had just met, and yet, she was already falling for him. She wondered why she felt this way. Maybe it was his eyes, or his smile, or his personality. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to capture her heart.

She shook her head shoving the thoughts into the corner of her mind for now.

That's when she realized something.

A pair of green eyes stared at her from the darkness.

She froze, her heart skipping a beat.

The eyes blinked twice, when suddenly, the animal jumped onto the bed.

Mandy shrieked.

The ocelot froze; it's back arching in surprise before jumping off the bed again.

Mandy: (Thinking) 'Scared by a cat, nice job, Mandy.'

She yawned, opening the door to the bedroom and walking down the stairs.

She smelled something sweet, and increased her pace.

At the bottom of the stairs, she saw the plate of bacon and eggs on the table, a note next to it. She walked over an picked up the note, reading it.

Ash's note: 'Hey, went to get some more wood, I'll be back soon.

P.s: Made breakfast, hope you enjoy.

Mandy smiled and sat at the table, suddenly aware of the Ocelot eyeing her from the top of the cabinets.

She took a small bite.

It was amazing!

Mandy smiled, taking another bite, and another, and other.

It was gone before she knew it.

She wiped her mouth, still keeping an eye on the cat, missing the taste already. She washed Ash had a bit more.

Shrugging, she opened the door to his house, walking out to see if she could find Ash.

As soon as she stepped outside, a cool breeze tugged at her hair, and the heat seemed to die down.

Mandy: (Thinking) "What a nice day."

From the front of the house, Mandy could see the shape of a figure, and she smiled, walking towards them.

Ash was chopping trees, he had about four stacks of oak wood collected, and was currently stopping for a break. He had wrapped his jacket around his waist, his chest and muscles showing. He pulled a water bottle from his bag, and drank about half, tipping the rest on his head to help him cool down. He sat on one of the stumps next to him, letting the wind ruffle his hair.

Mandy's heart started to speed up, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She felt guilty for spying on him, but she couldn't seem to turn her head away.

Mandy: (Thinking) "Wow, Mandy, is this what it's come to?"

She shook her head, managing to tear her glaze away after a minute. She began to wander around the forest, trying to distract her thoughts of Ash.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of someone sobbing.

She slowly walked towards the sound, a little wary to see what was emitting the sound.

She came to a small clearing in the forest

Mandy: "Hey, are you ok?"

Village girl: (Looking up) "Huh? Oh miss, can you help me? A bad man is attacking my village"

Mandy: "What!? Come on I have a friend that can help! Oh, by the way my name's Mandy."

Village girl: "I'm Diamond. "

The girls ran to Ash for help. Ash was relaxing on the stump, his shirt back on, but he sat up when he saw the two girls running towards him.

Mandy: "Ash! Ash! We need your help!"

Ash: "What's up?"

Mandy: "The village is under attack!"

Ash: "What!?"

Diamond was beginning to sob again.

Diamond: "It's true! I remember that me and some other kids were playing hide and seek, and suddenly houses were on fire, and this strange man began to attack the other villagers! I managed to escape, but everyone else is still back there! And I don't know what to do!"

Ash: "Please don't cry! I promise we will do everything we can to help you!"

Ash grabbed the iron axe and sword he had with him, and they ran towards the East. Diamond struggled to keep up, but she managed, which was surprising for someone her size.

Within a few minutes, they walked through the village gates, their jaws hanging open from shock. Houses were either burnt to the ground, in pieces, or completely destroyed. Some were still burning.

Mandy saw how many bodies there were, and had to shut her eyes, her anger flaring.

They finally stumbled on someone who had a pile of bodies beneath his feet, wearing a black suit stained with a dark red. His fedora covering half of his face, the wrinkles said he was old, but young enough to walk with a walking cane for a long period of time.

Ash: "Hey! Suit guy!"

The suited man smiles, one of those creepy smiles, that go from ear to ear.

Ash felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that wasn't the only thing that made him creepy.

Ash: "Y-you don't have e-eyes!"

Suit guy: "No s*** Sherlock. The name's Mr. Grin.

Ash: "Y-your Mouth I-it's inhuman"

Mr. Grin: "give this boy a prize, he on a roll"

With his cigar in hand, he smiled with his abnormal lizard tongue flicking out.

Grin sniffed the air and started to walk with his cane in his hand. He whistled a tune, sending a chill down Ash's spine.

Ash: "H-hey! S-stop right there! I...I'll..."

Mr. Grin: (Laughing) "You'll what? What will you do? You won't do anything; you're paralyzed with fear! You're so scared, I can hear your heartbeat from here!"

Ash snaps back to reality, and jumps at Grin with all his strength, Grin's smile got bigger.

Mr. Grin: "Oh you think you can kill me now, do you?"

Ash swiped at him with the sword, but Mr. Grin stepped to the side, raising his cane and whacking Ash away. Ash landed with a thud, the blow to his head dizzying him.

Grin snapped his fingers.

Ash heard someone giggle behind him.

Before he could move, there was a dagger at his neck, pressing against his skin so much he could barely breath without the blade cutting him.

He turned his head to the side a bit, trying to get a look at his captor.

She had on a purple hoodie and blue pants, her purple shoes and headphones made her favorite color obvious. He had on dark sunglasses, so he couldn't see the upper part of her face.

Mr. Grin: "Good job, Ender"

Ender: "Thank you, Master."

She wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, the dagger pressing against the underside of his chin. The act sent a shiver down Ash's spine.

Ender: "I think it's best for you to stop moving now."

Ash: "D-damn." (Thinking) "Ok Mandy, it's time to see how well you can fight in a tough situation. Oh, Notch, please tell me she can fight."

From where Ask was standing, Mandy was standing in front of Diamond, protecting her from harm.

The battle was about to begin.


	5. a fight to rember II

Mandy stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do. She glanced back at Diamond, who was looking at something else, no some one, she realized. Mandy followed Diamond's gaze to the house it looked different from the rest and in that house was a old man who looked to be in his forties. He stared at them for another second, before walking back into the house and closing the door.

Mandy: (Thinking) "A black smith, thank Notch!"

Mandy ran, being fast as she could, managed to make it to the house, open the door and lock it.

Ash was currently trying his best to think of a plan, but was soon losing hope. An idea soon struck him however.

Ash: (Thinking) 'That's it!"

Ash, a few weeks back, was leaning on a tree with his cat at his feet and a half finished house. Behind him were animals, pushing each other against the fence, trying to get out. Ash has a small beard, (well that's what you get for not shaving), with the minecraft starter book in hand. Soon, something caught his eye.

Ash in the past: "So I can use my XP as a superpower, that'll came in handy"

Ash is pulled back from his flashback, a sharp pain in his neck reminding him of where he was. The dagger was starting to draw blood, and tried to squirm away from it. Of course, Ender's arm wasn't letting him go anywhere.

Ender: "Looks like your friend abandoned you, huh? What should we do with him, Master?"

Ash scowled, closing his eyes and trying to remember what it was that was in the book.

Meanwhile, Mandy was running up and down the blacksmith's house, looting chests as she went. There wasn't enough Iron to make a sword, but Mandy sucked at close ranged weapons anyway. After a second, it hits her, three strings, and three sticks. She ran to the crafting table placing the string and sticks down in the crafting box on the top. After only a moment they rose up again, now formed into a bow. Diamond handed Mandy some arrows, and she thanked her, climbing to the top of the roof.

Now at the top of the roof of the blacksmith's, she aimed for ender's dagger. She fires, and at the same time, Ash's manages to remember, and a surge of power travels through him. The arrow forces Ender's dagger out of her hand, and as it was still spinning in the air, Ash manages to snatch the dagger. He manages to push Ender off of him, shoving her to the side, and stab Grin before either of them can stop him.

Mr. Grin: "Why, you little,... I'll…Kill yo-"

Ash punched Grin in the jaw, and he stumbles to the ground.

Ender: "Master! NO!"

Out of nowhere, clones of Ender appeared, all standing in a fighting position. Mandy jumped down and was back to back with Ash. Mandy managed to snatch a glimpse at Ash's eyes, and she realized they were glowing green, yellow, white and blue.

Ash grabbed Mandy's hand, and she started to blush and ask why, but a surge of power ran through her, and she opened her eyes to reveal that they were matching Ash's.

Grin managed to get up (with help from Ender) and smiles at Ender. He pulls the dagger from his stomach, throwing it away from both of them. Ender vanishes and so do all of her clones. Grin stands in front of Ash and Ender appears again, now standing in front of Mandy. Grin's jaw starts to open and it doesn't stop until it hits the floor.

Ash: (whispering) "Stuck between a big mouth and a jumping rabbit."

Mandy, trying not to laugh, nods, before Grin's tongue started to snap out from his mouth. Ash manages to block it, and Mandy jumps to the side to stay out of his way.

Ash blocking every attacks and cutting the tongue in half but it healed and came back for more. Surprisingly, when Ash didn't manage to block one of his attacks, Mr. Grin's tongue managed to create a deep cut on his skin, and the saliva only made it burn even more.

Ender lunged at Mandy, who managed to see her just in time, and block her hand with her bow. Mandy, blocking another of Ender's attack, saw that Ender no longer had her dagger, and that she was only using her hands. Of course, that means that she had the advantage.

Mandy managed to get a few feet away from Ender, firing her bow. Ender saw it and tried to avoid it, but it managed to impose her leg. She cried out in pain. Mandy pushed Ender against a wall, and her foot brushed against Ender's dagger that Mr. Grin had thrown, and Mandy picked it up and put it at Ender's neck.

Ash's sword broke from one of Grin's attacks, and suddenly, Grin was holding Ash in the air with his tongue. Ash used all of his power to send an electric shock into his tongue, and it worked! Grin dropped Ash, his tongue back in his mouth. Mandy knocked Ender's feet out from under her, in which Ender landed with a hard thud, and threw the dagger to Ash. He caught it, sending a grateful nod to Mandy.

Mr. Grin, paralyzed with pain and the aftershock, didn't have time to recover, but managed to lift his head high enough to see Ash throw the dagger at him. The dagger stabbed Grin right between the eyes. Grin screeched in pain before his disappeared in a white puff of smoke. Everything in inventory and green and yellow XP was left in his place.

Mandy looking at Ender and saw her crying, but she realized not for her fallen master, but for Ash killing her master. Ender was saying thank you over and over, before she teleported and began hugging Ash.

Ash: "Ok, what are you doing?"

Ender lets go of Ash and gets up, before she began to explain why and what she was doing.

In the few minutes Ender was explaining, Diamond had brought over chairs and a tea tray. Where she got all of it, no one knew.

Mandy: "Ok, so let me get this straight, Ash killed your master and because he killed him, now he is your new master?"

Ender: "Well, yes and no. He is my master, but now he's also the whole E.A corporation's master."

Ash &amp; Mandy: "E.A?"

Ender: "The Ender Assassins"

Mandy: "And, how many people are there, in a general number?"

Ender: "100,000,000"

Ash's eyes widen at the number, he was sipping his tea but Mandy said the word for him.

Mandy: "Daaaammmn!"

Ender: "Not to mention all of them are girls."

Ash spits out his tea and gags, and Mandy started patting him on the back, a giant grin on her face.

Ender: "In fact, we must go and meet them"

Ash (still kind of choking) &amp; Mandy: "Hang on, What?!"

But before they can protest, the group vanishes…


End file.
